The Blond and Blue
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is the security for capsule corps and his new mission is to protect Bulma Briefs. Sequel to Fox and the Hound
1. Chapter 1

The Blond and Blue

Naruto and DBZ are not owned by me.

This is a 1 sequel to Fox and the Hound. I might do a few see which one I like

Pairing is Bulma and Naruto maybe

XXX

Chapter 1

XXX

Naruto had lived for a long time. Due to his Uzumaki blood and Kurama's chakra he has become immortal. He has done many things in his life. He found a cozy job as a security guard for Capsule Corps. He has stopped many infiltrators from getting the blueprint for the capsule design. He is currently in the office, of Doctor Briefs. "Sorry to disrupt your duty, Mr. Uzumaki," said the CEO of the company. "My daughter is going to space."

"I think I miss heard you sir," said Naruto.

"You heard me, I have an assignment for you," said Doctor Briefs. "Please protect my daughter."

"You must give me more info on the mission and anyone else that will be coming," said Naruto.

Naruto was briefed on the details.

XXX

Next day, Bulma was in front of the ship there were going to use. Bulma was a blue haired female. In the prime of her life with her body. "Bulma, you ready," said a short man.

"Unfortunately, we have one more person coming," said Bulma. "My dad though to get babysitter."

"I will be doing no such thing, but being a bodyguard," said a voice. A blond-haired man walks up to them. Shall we go?"

They wait a little bit longer. A young six-year-old walks out of a house. He was dressed in a fancy but tacky suit. "Gohan, you know what to study?" said a young woman with a Chinese dress.

Yes mom," said the boy. "Who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am Bulma's bodyguard," said the blond. "Let's go."

The four fly off into space.

XXX

Naruto was watching as Krillin and Gohan were talking. "So, what do you think?" asked Krillin.

"About what, Mr. Krillin?" said Gohan.

"About leaving home to find the Dragonballs," said Krillin.

"My mom can be overbearing and over protective," said Gohan. "It will be a nice Vacation."

"Listen Gohan," started Naruto. "You mother means well. Treasure her. Not all children have parents."

"Thanks Mr. Uzumaki."

"Just Naruto, I don't like formalities," said the blond. "You two are martial artists?"

"Yes," said Gohan.

"I would be honored to see your form," said Naruto. "I want to know what I am working with, should we need to fight. I can pin-pint how to improve both your forms.

Gohan show his form as does Krillin. "I see," said Naruto. "First Gohan. You fancy the demon form with a mixed of Turtle style."

"How did you know?" asked Gohan.

"Simple I was given a small info by Dr. Briefs," said Naruto. "Not a bad combo but for your style. It is useless.'

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

"Demon will not suit your body type," said Naruto. "When you get taller, it will be a great asset in battle."

"I see, then what do you suggest?" asked Gohan.

"Turtle is your best bet now," said Naruto. "As for Mr. Krillin. Can't say much except he has experience and that is all it take to make his form work."

"Uzumaki, get in here," shouted Bulma.

"Yes Mrs. Briefs," said Naruto. "What's up."

"We are coming up to Namek."

"Can't be, we just left," said Naruto. "You must be mistaken."

"Maybe," said Bulma. "When we land, I need you to look around.'

"Yes Ma'am," said Naruto. "Something is not right. I will take Gohan with me to get supplies should we need them."

"Good thinking," said Bluma.

"Gohan we have reached a planet. I want you to come with for recon and getting supplies," said Naruto. "Protect Bulma, Krillin."

XXX

The two leave the ship in the outskirts and head to a small town. "Naruto, is this Namek?" asked Gohan.

"I don't think so," said Naruto. "Stay on guard."

"Seems peaceful, Naruto," said Gohan. Looking and seeing Naruto frown. "Naruto."

"Don't assume anything is peaceful," said Naruto. "Stay close let me do all the talking."

"All right," said Gohan. The two get to the town and sees a festival. "A festival."

"Greetings travelers," said a human looking man. "You are in time for our yearly festival were we praise the mother tree. Kaguya."

Naruto smiled. "Excellent a festival," he said. On the inside, he was panicking. "We have to get some money, so we can enjoy the festival."

"Of course, traveler," said the man.

XXX

Naruto heads back to the ship in a fast walk. "Mr. Uzumaki. What was that about?" asked Gohan.

"We're leaving," said Naruto. Getting to the ship they see Bulma and Krillin being escorted out by men with swords. "Damn."

"What are we going to do?" asked Gohan.

"We will infiltrate this city and find out what is going on," said Naruto. "I hope I am wrong about what is going on."

XXX

Heading back into the city. Naruto and Gohan get to the palace. "Keep you power level hidden."

Gohan nods his head and the two quickly sneak in. They strife the corner, hugging the wall and spy several warriors. "What do you think, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Engaging is useless," said Naruto. "However, we must take them out."

Getting out a three-pronged kunai. Naruto throws it in the middle of the men and quickly disappear in a yellow flash. Quickly killing them. "Let's go.'

They appear in a throne room. "Greetings Uzukage-dono," said the a voice. "I pleased to meet the man responsible for keeping my mistress imprisoned."

"How do you know me?" asked Naruto.

"Now everything to release my mistress, back to this world," said the voice. "I am the clone of Zetsu."

Appearing before Naruto was a plant like man. "I thought I took care of all of you in the war. Guess I missed one," said Naruto.

"I don't think you are in the position to do anything," said the plant man. "You will surrender or a horrible fate will befall you companions.'

Naruto growls. "Scum. Fine you win," said Naruto. The two are escorted out.

XXX

In the prison cell. Naruto and Gohan were locked in. They sees and roughed up Krillin and Bulma. Walking over to Bulma, Naruto's hand turn and he quickly heals her. "Can you stand?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, what is going on?" asked Bulma.

"An old threat much stronger than the Saiyans is trying to be released. Princess Kaguya," said Naruto.

"How do you know this?" asked Gohan.

"I prevented her release over several thousand years ago," said Naruto. The other three where shocked.

"How are you still alive," asked Bulma.

"Good genetics. Let's leave it at that," said Naruto. "I actually reinforced her seal. The only way to release her is for me to do it."

"We must escape," said Bulma.

"We will, but with a plan," said Naruto. "We'll head to Namek after we get to the ship."

So how do we escape?" asked Gohan.

A guard walks in. "Uzumaki is to come with me.'

Naruto quickly knocks him out. "Shadows Clone Jutsu." A copy of the original poofs into existence. "Transform."

The original transformed into the guard. The Guard quickly grabs the clone and escorts him out.

XXX

Sitting on the Throne was Zetsu. He sees a guard bring in Naruto. "The guest of the hour," said the plant man. "You release my Mistress and then I will let you leave."

Naruto poofs away. "I don't think so Zetsu," said the guard. He transforms back into Naruto. Naruto frowns as he sees Gohan and Krillin run in. "I told you to stay with the ship."

"Now let us begin," said Zetsu. "Secret wood style. Deep forest emergence."

"Get in the air!" shouted Naruto. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation."

Blow out Madara's signature attack. The wood burns into a husk. "Not bad," said Zetsu. He dodges several beam from Gohan and Krillin. "Annoying.'

Wind Style Rasenshurken," shouted Naruto firing a giant wind infused shuriken. He quickly takes out Zetsu. After that the palace and people melt into the mud. "Let's head back.'

The three head back to the ship. "I sensed no ki," said Gohan. How duid you do that."

"Simple my I don't use ki but chakra," said Naruto. "It's like ki in it uses. But a little weaker.'

"There is the ship," said Krillin. The three get on as Bulma takes off.

"Well one way to start of on an adventure," said Naruto. "Next stop Namek."

End

AN: So here is one sequel to the Fox and the Hound hope you enjoy. I did this chapter to get one last loose end in term of Kaguya


	2. Chapter 2

The Blond and Blue

Naruto and DBZ are not owned by me.

This is a 1 sequel to Fox and the Hound. I might do a few see which one I like

Pairing is Bulma and Naruto maybe

XXX

Chapter 2

The Namekian ship was traveling through space. Bulma sees a green planet. "We're coming up to a planet," said Bulma.

Naruto walks up to a view port. "We made it. Looks peaceful from up here."

The ship lands and the group of four disembark. "So, this is Namek?" asked Krillin.

Naruto looks around. "Too easy," said the blond. "I sense a several huge power levels."

Out of nowhere a blast hits the ship. Disappearing Naruto neutralizes the aliens who shot them. "Our ship," said Krillin. "What are we going to do."

Naruto destroys the ship. "Why did you do that, Uzumaki?" asked Bulma.

"No trace off our landing should be spotted," said Naruto. "We better clear our tracks, so they don't find us."

"Where do you recommend, we sleep?" asked Bulma.

You have a capsule house?" asked Naruto. "Find a big enough cave with nothing in it and that can be our home base."

"What about the Dragonballs?" asked Krillin.

"Gohan and you will see you can find a Dragonballs," said Naruto. "I will do my job. If you run into trouble throw this on the ground."

After handing Krillin and kunai with strange marking, the two heroes fly off.

XXX

Krillin and Gohan were going to a location of four dragon balls. They see a Namekian village. What they see will be etched in to their memories.

XXX

Naruto was standing beside Bulma. "Hope your friends get back soon."

"They will be fine," said Bulma. Naruto looks into the direction of where the two went.

"I doubt it. I sense huge power levels in their distance. Plus, a lot of Hatred," said Naruto. "It seems they need my help. Shadows Clone Jutsu."

A clone of Naruto appears. "Protect Bulma, I will save our comrades.'

Naruto Disappears.

XXX

Krillin and Gohan were fleeing from an angry pink alien. Closing in fast, a kick back sends him. Gohan smiles. "Naruto you're here," said Gohan.

"You three get to base I deal with this scum," said Naruto taking note of the Namek being held by Krillin. The three quickly take off.

Turning his head, Naruto smiles. "Time to have some fun."

"Your stronger then those brats," said the pink Alien. "Who are you?"

"It's courteous to give your name before demanding someone else's," said Naruto.

"Didoria, remember it, as I send you to hell," said the Alien.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am your death."

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash and slams a Rasengan in the Alien's chest sending him back. Didoria coughs up blood. "That actually hurt."

"What do you expect," said Naruto. "Now good bye."

Naruto appears behind Didoria and slices his head off with a chakra infused hand. "Pathetic," said Naruto. "Hitting the enemy main base is useless. Unless I can get info."

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash. He reappears in front of Bulma and the other. "Your back," said Bulma.

Naruto turns to Krillin. "Why was that scum chasing you?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we found the village with the Dragonballs, but there were attack by some powerful guys," said Krillin. "The villagers fought back and did pretty well, until the guy your faced killed them all."

"It was horrible, Mr. Uzumaki," said Gohan. "He killed all of them including the children. Dende was the only to survive."

Naruto turned his head, towards the child Namekian. "You family will be avenged," said Naruto. "You have my word."

"Thank you," said Dende.

"Now how are we going to stop them and Vegeta?" asked Krillin.

"Simple, we grab a Dragonballs," said Naruto. "If they don't have seven they can't make a wish."

"Our Grand Elder, has one," said Dende.

"I will escort you to the Grand Elder," said Naruto. "I have several clones fanning out to form a perimeter."

"Let's go," said Dende. The two take to the air and fly off.

XXX

After flying for thirty minutes, Naruto sees a lone building in the distance. The two land and are greeted by a young Namekian warrior. "Can I help you?"

"Greetings my name is Naruto Uzumaki from Earth. I am currently looking for a Dragonball to keep the ones terrorizing your planet from getting their wish."

"My name is Nail and Lord Guru would like to speak to you," said the warrior.

XXX

Walking deeper into the building, Naruto sees an old and huge Namek. "You must be the Great Elder. It is an honor to meet you," said Naruto.

"It is honor to meet you as well Lord Sage of Six Paths. Child of Prophecy," said the Elder in a raspy voice. "I take it you're here for the Dragonballs?"

"That is correct, Lord Guru," said Naruto. "If you allow me to hold on to it. It will be safe."

"If it's in your hand I have no doubt about it," said Guru. "But first, I sense hidden power in you."

"I sensed I have not reach my true power. But I can't access it," said Naruto.

"I can unlock it," said Guru. "Please come here?"

Naruto does as told and Guru places a hand on Naruto's head. Naruto feels overwhelming power surfacing. "This is my true power?" asked Naruto.

"No a lot of is still dormant. I have opened the pathway to unlocking it, by training," said Guru. "Here is the Dragonball and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Lord Guru," said Naruto. He turns his head to the door. "It seems you have visitor."

"Nail," said Guru.

"I will handle this," said Naruto. "Sit tight."

Naruto walks out and sees two men with Saiyans armor. "What do you want?" demanded Naruto.

"Kill him," said the Alien. The two charges as Naruto kills one and subdues the other one.

"We are going to have a chat," said Naruto. "Tell me everything you know and I might let you go."

"Screw you, earthling," said the solider.

"Have it your way," said Naruto. Naruto jams a finger coursing with electricity in the solider leg. He screams. "You ready to talk?"

"Yes!" said the solider.

"Who is your boss?" asked Naruto.

"Lord Frieza," said the solider.

"Where is his ship?" asked Naruto.

"Ten miles to the east of here," said the solider.

"What does he want with the Dragonballs?"

"Immortality," said the solider.

"Ok you're free to go, to hell," said Naruto killing the solider.

Naruto goes back into the building. "Thanks Lord Guru for the Dragonball. I have friends I would like them unlock their potential, if you can?"

"I shall do so," said Guru. "Dende, you go with him and bring his friends back."

"Yes sir," said the child. The two fly off.

XXX

The Naruto reaches the capsule house. "We're back," said Naruto. "I managed to get a dragonball."

"Good job Uzumaki," said Bulma.

"By the way. The elder would like to see you both," said Naruto. "Dende if you please escort them to Lord Guru.'

"Right," said Dende.

"What are you about to do, Mr. Naruto?" asked Gohan.

"I have sent preemptive strike team to harass our enemies," said Naruto.

XXX

With Naruto clones. "You know the drill guys. Keep them guessing," said the clone.

The three clones in disguises, sneaked into the spaceship and start to take out silently take out the weaker soldiers.

XXX

Frieza was furious. Someone sneaked in his ship and took out a third of his army, without being discovered. "Zarbon!" said the tyrant. A green handsome alien runs up to Frieza

Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Find out who did this and bring them before me."

"Right away Lord of Frieza," said the green alien.

During his search, he sees Vegeta. "He might have done it," said Zarbon.

"Well if it isn't Frieza's bitch," said Vegeta. "What do you want."

"You have a lot of guts betraying Lord Frieza," said Zarbon. "As well as killing his soldiers."

"What are you talking about?" asked the spiky haired Saiyan. "I only killed Cui."

"Frieza, will reward me for capturing you," said Zarbon. "Get ready."

The two take their stances. Vegeta puts up a good fight as he landed kicks and punches and starts to get the upper hand. Zarbon seeing himself at a disadvantage. Transforms. In short order beats Vegeta into submission and take him back to the ship.

XXX

End Chapter


End file.
